The Return of the Scarlet Hand
by skippyskippers
Summary: Sabrina Grimm thought it was all over. She thought that the Scarlet Hand had all but died out. But that wasn't the case. The Grimm family is faced with a bigger threat than ever before, and it's up to Sabrina to stop it before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! So this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is a fanfiction for a fandom that I haven't been very active in. I recently re discovered The Sisters Grimm series while cleaning out my room and I remembered how much I loved the books and I decided that I wanted to write a fanfiction for it. But enough about me, you're here to read the story. Don't forget to r&r, and mean comments will not be tolerated so please be kind...**

As much as she wished she could have a normal high school life, she couldn't. She wished that she could worry about other things like grades, boys, and whether or not they'd win the football game. But instead she was faced with worries about her uncle who still hadn't come back from his trip around the world to find other Everafters (who had taken her friend Puck with him), whether or not her grandmother would ever stop training her with magic, and if her worst enemy (the Scarlet Hand) was really gone for good. Sabrina Grimm often remembered the stories her mother told her of her freshman year of high school, and she wished that she could be that normal, but normal just wasn't something that ran in her family.


	2. Good News

Two years had passed since the Everater War had ended, and the world had started to become oddly dull. Sabrina found herself missing the action of fighting every day, and she missed how close she'd gotten with her family during that time. It sounded stupid to say, but Fariyport Landing had become more boring than it had ever been after the war. There was an empty feeling, nagging in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. It felt wrong for her to say that she missed having some sort of problem shaking the town, but it was the truth. Nonetheless, she'd settled into her new routine of school and studying, more nicely than expected. She was on her last day of midterm exams when she got news that would throw off the routine she'd grown so used to. When she got inside the house, it was oddly quiet. There was no yelling, and there was no Daphne running up to her to give her a hug. There was no one home. It wasn't odd for her to come home to an empty house, but it was odd that there was no note to answer her questions. She set her books on the dining room table and headed up to her room. Her grandmother had gotten the house renovated after the war destroyed most of it, and Sabrina had gotten her own room, rather than sharing one with her sister. She was alone in the house for half an hour when the door creaked open again. She was immeadietly on edge, her father or grandmother would have announced their presence when they entered. But whoever had walked in, was trying to keep quiet. She sat on the edge of her bed and listened.

"I don't think anyone's home."

That voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Two years, and this place hasn't changed. It's good that something's still the same."

"Yeah, my room better still be there, and it better still be mine."

"Relax, I'm sure my mom hasn't changed a thing."

Within those few sentences, Sabrina knew exactly who was downstairs, and who those voices belonged to. She threw caution to the wind and bolted down the stairs, and froze at the bottom of them. Standing in the dining room was her Uncle Jake, who's blonde hair was still as messy, but his nose was just a little more broken, and small wrinkles had appeared around his eyes. She looked at the second figure, who couldn't have looked more different. He stood taller, and his blonde hair had gotten darker, but that stupid smirk was still the same. He looked back at her with shock, his wings folding back into his back.

"Sabrina!" Jake said, pulling his niece into a hug. She returned the hug and smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Look at you!" he said, holding her at arm's length in order to get a better look at her. She smiled, still not believing that it was really him.

"You're finally home" she said softly, her arms falling to her sides. Jake gave her a smile and nodded happily.

"I know, what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's been too long and that I didn't write or call-"

"I'm actually just glad that you're here." she said, the smile on her face refusing to fade. She turned to Puck, and gazed up at him. He stood about five foot eleven and his shoulders had broadened. He looked so much older than the twelve year old boy that she'd waved goodbye to.

"I'm still not used to this aging thing." he said, noticing her apparent gaze of awe. She felt her cheeks go red, and her gaze dropped to her shoes.

"Aw, c'mon, I don't look that bad" he said, a smile creeping up his lips. She laughed and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you, Ugly." he said into her shoulder.

"I missed you too, you big idiot." she said, pulling away. He looked her over, shaking his head to himself. She noticed herself doing the same thing. She wanted to believe that Puck was still the annoying faerie that she'd been forced to live with when she was younger, but that wasn't the case. He'd become more attractive, and obviously a lot more mature. But it was like her brain was working on denying that Puck was attactive, and that she could possibly fall for him (again). During those two years that he was gone, she'd trained herself into thinking that Puck was never coming back, but now that he was here, in front of her, she wanted nothing but to be close to him again. But it had been two years, and two years was a long time to be away from someone. She just hoped that he wouldn't jump back into her life like those two years were non-existent. Things had changed, _she_, had changed and Puck was would just have to understand that.

"When's the rest of the family getting home?" Jake asked, a smile on his face. Sabrina shrugged.

"Good question. Daphne gets out of school in about an hour. I'm sure you guys would be a welcome surprise the bus stop." she said. Jake nodded.

"How much has changed?" Puck asked, his face becoming suddenly serious. She took a deep breath.

"Everything's normal. People are acting like Fairyport Landing is just some boring Port town, and that the war never even happened. It's like no one wants to remember what went down a few years ago, so it's kind of a sore topic. But other than that, nothing. Everything's the same." she replied.

"You seem disappointed." Jake said, looking at her, concerned. Sabrina shrugged.

"It's just that nothing happens here anymore. No one has any problems, and it's too perfect. I just wish something exciting would happen before I go insane." she said, breathing out a sigh. Little did she know that something big was happening right under the Grimm's noses. An enemy that was thought to be long dead, was about to surface again, and wreak more carnage than they'd ever done before. The Scarlet Hand was about to come back tenfold, and the Grimms were far from prepared.


End file.
